


Lumos Maxima

by blackjessamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: Alice è la principessa di un regno di nebbia: i suoi giorni sono fatti di grigio silenzio, rotto soltanto da brevi e audaci sprazzi di luce.Sotto il calore del sole, il suo regno si popola di principi, avvoltoi e occhi grandi quanto il mondo intero.Alice è la principessa di un regno che ha dimenticato, ma l'amore è la sua sola, confusa certezza.





	Lumos Maxima

**Titolo:** Lumos Maxima  
 **Introduzione** : Alice è la principessa di un regno di nebbia: i suoi giorni sono fatti di grigio silenzio, rotto soltanto da brevi e audaci sprazzi di luce.   
Sotto il calore del sole, il suo regno si popola di principi, avvoltoi e occhi grandi quanto il mondo intero.   
Alice è la principessa di un regno che ha dimenticato, ma l'amore è la sua sola, confusa certezza.  
 **Personaggi:** Alice Paciock, Franck Paciock, Neville Paciock, Augusta Paciock  
 **Coppia/e** : Alice/Frank Paciock  
 **Contesto** : Generale/Vago  
 **Rating** : verde  
 **Generi:** introspettivo, malinconico  
 **Lunghezza storia** : raccolta di tre drabble  
 **N.d.A.** Storia scritta per il contest ["C come Canon, F come Fanon e D come Drabble"](https://www.freeforumzone.com/discussione.aspx?idd=11634495), indetto da Iamamorgenstern sul forum di EFP  
  
  


  
***

  
  


_**Lumos Maxima**_  


  
  
  
  
_**I. Il sole fra le ciglia** _

  
  
Sono la principessa di un castello di nuvole: tutto è candido e fresco, nel mio piccolo regno.  
È un regno magico, il mio, un regno fatto di rasserenamenti imprevisti: respiro nebbia per mesi, e poi, improvvisa, la luce.  
  
Quando ho il sole fra le ciglia, posso avere vent’anni.  
Posso avere corone di fiori e lunghi capelli.  
Posso cullare al petto mazzi di rose e di gigli, sorridendo radiosa a chi dice che il fiore più bello sono io.  
Posso danzare leggiadra in un morbido abito bianco.  
  
Ho un principe dai riccioli biondi: mi bagna l’anulare sinistro con l’oro del sole.  


_[100 parole]_

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
  
  
**_ II. Incendi _ **

  
Talvolta, il mio regno di nebbia s’incendia, e ciò che mi resta è soltanto dolore.  
  
Il dolore ch’è fiamma, e lambisce occhi e sangue.  
Il dolore ch’è strazio di carni, lombi e di cuore.  
  
Il mio principe è solo voce di sabbia in una gola di sangue, e se ancora non muoio, è soltanto perché le sue urla m’incatenano a una resistenza priva di scopo.  
  
È curioso, il dolore: ti resta sotto le unghie come lo sporco del tempo.  
È straziante, il dolore, ma io ho conosciuto quello più bello del mondo: aveva occhi grandissimi e polmoni pieni di vita.  


_[100 parole]_  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


_** III. Camminare nel sole ** _

  
Ci sono giorni che sono tutti alba e niente tramonto.  
Sono i giorni del sole come carezza, e della nebbia che resta, ai margini, ma solo a smussare gli spigoli.  
  
Quando la nebbia sta in parte, il mio principe dai riccioli d’oro sorride, dolce: non pronuncia mai il mio nome, ma i suoi occhi mi dicono tutto.  
In quei giorni di luce ingrigita osservo avvoltoi carezzarmi le guance: sorridono tristi, quei becchi di rame.  
  
Succhio gemme al sapore di frutta fino a sentirmi la lingua di gesso: conosco occhi che sanno splendere più del sole, sfiorando la mia carta vischiosa.  


_[100 parole]_

  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
_Note:_  
Ho cercato di immaginare il mondo visto attraverso gli occhi di Alice dopo le torture: il suo è un mondo fatto di nebbia, confuso, soffuso, ma mi piace pensare che, qualche volta, ci siano dei piccoli sprazzi di luce. La luce del ricordo, la luce della ragione che, almeno in minima parte, la tiene ancorata al suo passato.  
Spero che i vari riferimenti siano abbastanza chiari: il principe dai riccioli biondi, ovviamente, è Frank, e nella prima drabble ho cercato di rievocare il giorno del loro matrimonio.  
Nella seconda, invece, ho cercato di immaginare come Alice sia potuta sopravvivere al dolore della Maledizione Cruciatus: si tratta ovviamente di un dolore indicibile e incancellabile che, immagino, a volte possa tornare ad avvelenare i suoi pensieri confuse. Ho pensato che, pensando al dolore fisico, lei possa rifugiarsi in quello che è stato per lei il dolore più bello: quello straziante, certo, ma anche pieno d’amore che è il parto.  
La terza drabble, infine, ripercorre i momenti, se non di lucidità, di minor confusione di Alice, quando lei e Frank non si riconoscono razionalmente, ma anche nella follia continuano a volersi bene. Le carezze degli avvoltoi richiamano il famoso copricapo di Augusta, mentre gli occhi che si illuminano davanti alla carta appiccicosa di una caramella sono, ovviamente, quelli di Neville, che Alice continua ad amare e a cercare di far felice anche nella sua follia.  
Come sempre quando scrivo qualcosa di breve e un pochino più “simbolico”, ho l’impressione che le note uccidano la raccolta, ma ci tenevo che tutto fosse chiaro.  
Dovrebbe essere tutto!


End file.
